Perfect Extreme Couple
by HardyDibiaseRatedRKOGrl4Life
Summary: Jennifer finds out Jeff Hardy is coming back to WWE after 3 years, they have been best friends since they were kids but haven't spoken much since 2003. What happens when he comes back and Jennifer's feelings come back. Stay Tuned To Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

August 21, 2006 - Raw the day after SummerSlam

Jennifer had just finished battling Melina in a dark match when she had to hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who"

Jennifer turned around to see her green eyed, rainbow haired best friend.

"Oh My God Jeff your back"

"Yep, happy to see me"

"Of course I am"

Jennifer then punches Jeff in the arm

"Oww what was that for"

"Don't do any stupid shit and leave me here alone again, you here me"

"Yes shorty, I promise."

"Good now, do you have any promos tonight, or are you just hanging out backstage."

"I got something to do, but I don't have to do that for a while."

"Ok well i'm gonna go shower and then after you promo come find me"

"Alright see you later"

30 Minutes Later

"Hey Jen isn't that Jeff" Trish said

"OMG what is he doing, wait is that Adam(Edge)"

"yep"

"i'll be right back"

Just as Jennifer gets to the curtian Jeff comes through, she then punches him in the arm(again)

"oww now what did I do"

"i said no stupid shit"

"ok but adam deserves a beating after what he did to Matt and now what hes doing to John"

"yeah your right but still, i dont want you to get in trouble"

Later that night in Jennifer's hotel room (which she happened to share with Jeff since it's his first night back)

"Ok so explain the tattoos on your wrists" Jeff said

"well you know how i get each tattoo for each of my friends right?"

"yea"

"ok so the purple star on my right wrist is for you, and the green star and my other wrist is for Shannon"

"Oh"

"what?" jen asked

"nothing I was just hoping that the dragon on you back was for me, but whatever"

"oh my gosh I totally forgot to tell you about that, that one is for my grandpa"

Jeff wanted to kick himself for not even thinking about that

"shit Jen im sorry i shouldn't have said that"

"its ok, remember I told you that he said if he died he wanted his soul to be a guardian dragon"(A/N: Jennifer is part asian and her grandpa believed in reincarnation)

"Oh yea i remember that, so basically it's like he always has your back no matter what just like he did when he was alive"

"yep I know if he saw my tattoo he would love it"

"im sure he would, and i know hes really proud of you"

"Jeff can I tell you something and you promise not to yell at me, and you promise not to interupt me"

"yea"

"after he died I thought about killing myself, but I thought about you and matt and the rest of the gang and I realised that I had alot to live for besides you guys and my job. I realised I wanted to get married and have kids and maybe become a singer besides a wrestler or maybe a dancer. you look angry Jeff, oh just yell at me I know you want to."

"HOW COULD YOU THINK ABOUT SUICIDE ARE YOU CRAZY. DO YOU HATE THIS WORLD THAT MUCH. DO YOU HATE YOU FAMILY, ME, MATT, THE GANG, ALL OF OUR FRIENDS, AND YOU FANS THAT MUCH YOU WOULD PUT US THROUGH THAT PAIN. I MEAN THINK HOW YOU MOTHER WOULD FEEL LOSING HER FIRST BORN, YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER WHO WOULD THE ARGUE WITH"

"Jeff"

"NO LET ME FINISH, YOU FRIENDS WHO WOULD THEY GO TO FOR GOOD ADVICE. MATT, SHANE, AND SHANNON WHO WOULD THEY GO TO FOR GIRLFRIEND ADVICE CONSIDERING YOU THE GIRLFRIENDS BEST FRIEND. YOU FANS WHAT WOULD THEY THINK HUH."

"JEFF"

"IM NOT DONE YET FINALLY ME WHO WOULD I GOT TO WHEN I NEED MY HAIR DYED THE RIGHT WAY, WHO WOULD I GO TO SO I WOULD STAY OUT OF TROUBLE. I COULDN'T TAKE IT IF I LOST MY BEST FRIEND AND THE WOMEN I LOVE"

"JEFF ARE YOU DONE YELLING AT ME FOR FUCKS SAKE"

"I think so"

"Finally now i can do this"

Jennifer pushes Jeff on to the bed and kisses him with a passion, after a few minutes she pulls away

"Wow" Jeff said while trying to catch his breath

"I love you too jeff"

"what?"

"when you were yelling you said you couldn't stand losing you best friend and the women you love"

"did I now"

"yea now i'm telling you I Love You Too Jeff"

"yea i do love you but if you ever think about suicide again i'm gonna yell even more and louder you got me"

"yes sir"

Ok it might me a bad first chapter but remember I am new at this so if it sucks sorry i'll try harder next chapter. And dont forget about my other story Punk Till The Day I Die Chapter 3 up now.


	2. Chapter 2

Unforgiven 2006 - After Jeff, Matt, and Lita are on camera

"Hey baby heres some ice" Jennifer said

"Thanks babe"

"I cant believe what melina did to you and what lita said to you guys"

"Lita is bitch anyway so i accpected her to say some this shitty to us" Matt said

"Well I got a dark match against Melina tomorrow so i'll take out my anger on her, as for Lita i'll try to get a match against her for Friday at the live event"

"aww look matt shes so protective of us"

"yea who would of know that the girl that was kicking are asses when we were kids is now all grown up and protecting are asses"

"Whatever, look I gotta go find Trish to wish her luck"

10 Mins Later with Trish

"Ok Trish i'm gonna cry, please kick Lita's ass"

"Jennifer if you cry, i'm gonna cry then it would throw off my whole plan to kick her ass and take her title"

"I need to tell you something"

"what?"

"Jeff proposed last night"

"WHAT?"

"shh I havent told anybody yet"

"why havent you told anyone yet?"

"we wanna keep it low key for a while"

"again why"

"hello two reasons, one: if vince hears this he'll wanna make it happen on tv

"true"

"and two: if vince makes get married on tv it would be ruined like all of the other weddings that have happened."

"true again"

"I mean you should know about that look what you did to lita at her and kane's wedding"

"hey I thought that was funny ok"

"it was Trish but for real I want our wedding to be awesome not crappy"

"ok I promise I wont say a word, I gotta go my match is next, I love you chica ok your my best friend, and I better be the maid of honor."

"of course you will Trish, now go beat the hell out of her."

5 Mins later with Jeff

"there goes my best friend Jeff"

"babe you'll still see her every once in a while"

"I told her"

"told her what... oh wait you didn't"

"baby shes my best friend I couldn't not tell her, I tell her everything, she promised not to tell ok"

"fine I just dont want our wedding to end up like both of Lita's weddings or like Stephanie's wedding ok"

"I got an idea"

"is it bad or good"

"good, I think"

"ok what?"

"why don't we get married on the bridge at the imagi-nation"

"actually thats a really good idea, babe have I ever told you that your brilliant"

"not today you havent but I always know I am" jen laughed

After Trish wins the title in her last match

"Oh my god Trish you did it"

"Jen I knew I could do it and I did and I went out in true canadian fashion with the Sharp Shooter"

"That was awesome Trish, Congrats" Jeff said as he hugs Trish

"Ok now you two are gonna call to tell me when right?"

"yes Trish Jen will call you when we set the date, but it will be at the house"

"ok I gotta go guys I love you and hold down Raw will you."

"bye Trish" Trish then leaves

"It's ok babe, you still have me, maria, mickie, and victoria"

Ok there is Chapter 2 if it sucks sorry again i'm still new at this so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Survior Series 2006

Jennifer enters The Hardys/DX/CM Punk's Locker Room

"Hey Guys"

"Hey Jen" Shawn says

"hey babe" Jeff says

"hey so I wanted to say good luck"

"oh are you not going out there with us?" Triple asks

"yeah i am but i wanted to wish you guys good luck before the match

_whoa its time to rock and roll, whoa this time im in control_

"oh no it trish, i'll be right back"  
Jennifer leaves and answers her phone

"hi trish"  
"dont hi me, i am your made of honor yet you havent call me to have me help you with the plans"

"ok three things: 1) yes you are my made of honor, 2) the reason I havent called you about anything yet is because Jeff is trying to figure out how to do the seating near the bridge, which is driving me crazy, and 3) i have all the girls asking me whos gonna be the brides maids because shannon open his mouth to maria and she told all the divas that Jeff and I were getting married"  
"oh my gosh Jen i am so sorry i didnt know you were going through all that"

"its ok trish i forgive you"  
Jeff the walks up to Jennifer

"hey we gotta go now"  
"ok, hey trish Jeff's match is next I gotta go"  
"alright tell Jeff i said good luck, and call me later ok girly"  
"ok i will do both things bye"  
"bye"  
Jennifer then hangs up and puts her phone in her bag

"Trish said to say good luck"  
"so how is she"  
"i really dont know, because she called to yell at me because I havent called her to make any important made of honor decisions"  
"oh ok, lets go"

Later That Night

"oh tonight was amazing because of three things: 1) Lita is now retired, thus the thorn in my side is gone, 2) Mickie is the new womens champ, thus having a champion we can actually be proud of, and 3) You and the guys were awesome beating the crap out of those idiots, minus Greg well because Greg is my best buddy and he was doing good"  
"you will never say anything bad about Greg ever in your life will you?"

"nope why would I talk crap about my big brother"

"whatever"  
"hey Jeff"

"hmm" Jeff said while lay face down into the pillow

"have I told you how much I love you lately"  
"nope"  
"would you like me to show you"

"you know i would"

Ok here is Chapter 3. If it sucks sorry cant really think of anything to write.


	4. Chapter 4

November 26th, 2006

Jennifer walks into Jeff's locker room to find Matt getting ready

"Matt what are you doing here?"  
"Jeff didnt tell you?"

"Tell me what?"  
"Oh Jeff and I have a title match tonight against Adam and Randy"  
"what thats awesome"  
"shit"  
"what?"  
"look at the monitor"  
Jennifer looks at the monitor to find Adam and Randy beating a helpless and bleeding Ric Flair with chairs

"Oh My God"  
"hey babe whats wrong" Jeff says coming out of the bathroom

"look" Jen says pointing at the screen

"fuck"  
"we'll be right back Jen"  
Jeff and Matt ran out to try and help Ric. Five mins later they come back

"FUCK. they wouldnt let us help him" Matt says

"hey jeff how come you didnt tell me about your match tonight"  
"i wanted to surprise you"  
"ok well now all you have to do is beat the crap out of them and take their titles while getting revenge for Ric"  
"exactly" Matt says

Later that night

"This tag team match is set for one fall and is for the World Tag Team Championships" Lillian anounced  
"Introducing first they are the World Tag Team Champions Edge and Randy Orton.. Rated RKO"

Edge and Randy come out in their usual cocky fashion

Then The Hardyz Music Hits

"Introducing the challengers being accompined to the ring by Jennifer from Cameron, North Carolina ... Matt Hardy and the Intercontiental Champion Jeff Hardy ... TEAM EXTREME"

20 Mins Later

"Here are you winners by DQ THE HARDYZ"  
Randy then RKOS Matt onto the tag title

Rated RKO Leaves

At The Hotel After Raw - Jennifer and The Hardyz Room

"ugh I hate those assholes"  
"we do to babe, but we cant change the out come"  
"ok guys MNM has accpeted our challenge and tomorrow on ECW we got a match" Matt says

"so what the pretty boys think they can beat The Hardy Boyz" Jeff says

"ok so matt your pretty much familar with their tag team abilities, and Jeff is familiar with on John's"  
"are you forgetting something babe?"  
"what?"  
"OMEGA"

"what about it ... oh wait now i remember Joey Matthews, sorry i totally forgot he was in that"  
"duh" Matt says

"shut up"  
"you"  
"you"

"no you"  
"no you matty"

"no you jenny"  
"oh thats it" Jennifer says then tackles matt

"dude control your woman" Matt says trying to revese the attack

"nah man im good"  
Matt then flips Jennifer over and starts to tickle her

"Jeff help me"  
"alright" Jeff says pushing matt off of Jennifer then picking her up and holding her bridal style

"dude you pick her over me" matt says

"dude look at her shes hot and well your a troll"Jeff laughs  
"dude that is so not funny"  
"dude yeah it is"Jeff says while putting Jennifer down  
"ok can we refrain form using the word "dude" for the rest of the night"  
"yes your highness" Matt and Jeff say while bowing down to her

"you two are stupid"

"yeah but you love us anyway. Right?" Jeff says then him and matt pout

"of course I love you both. but stop pouting"


	5. Chapter 5

December To Dismember

"this Tag Team match is set for one fall introducing first being accompined to the ring by Melina, from LA, California, Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro ... MNM" Justin Roberts says

MNM enters the ring

Then The Hardyz music starts

"and their opponets being accompined to the ring by Jennifer, from Cameron, North Carolina, Matt Hardy and the Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy ... TEAM EXTREME.

22 mins later

"Here Are Your Winners: Matt and Jeff Hardy - TEAM EXTREME

10 mins later - in team extremes locker room

"i hate you guys for making me promise you two not to inerfere"  
"yeah we should have known that she would interfere" Matt says

"yeah but look what karma does. did you see that kick johnny gave her?" Jeff says

"that was so funny" Jennifer says

"hey babe will you get us some ice packs?" Jeff asks

"yeah i'll be right back"

A Couple Minutes Later After Jennifer Gets The Ice Packs

"Whats up sexy?" a voice says

Jennifer turns around to see CM Punk

"what do you want CM?"  
"what do I want hmm, let me think, oh yeah I want you" CM says as he moves closer to Jennifer

"ok a couple things: 1) I'm in a serious relationship with a man that i love and will always love. 2) your dating my best friend Maria. and 3) even if we werent in relationships I would never ever be with you in a million years"

Just then CM kisses Jennifer. Jennifer pushes him away and slaps him

"oh my god" Jennifer turns around to see her best friend Maria

"Maria i swear he kissed me, you know i would never do that to Jeff or you"

"How dare you"

Maria raises her hand to slap someone. Jennifer closes her eyes preparing for Maria to slap her

"OW WHAT THE FUCK SHE CAME ON TO ME" CM Punk yells

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW COULD YOU KISS MY BEST FRIEND AND ACCUSE HER OF COMING ON TO YOU. SHE LOVES JEFF WITH ALL HER HEART. AS FOR YOU AND ME WE ARE DONE YOU ASSHOLE" Maria yells

Jennifer and Maria leave and walk to The Hardyz locker room

"hey babe, hey maria" Jeff says

"hi Jeff"

"what was all the yelling we heard?" Matt says

"Jeff, CM Punk kissed me" Jennifer says  
"WHAT?"

"dont worry I took care of him" Maria says

"what happend though?" Matt says

"well as i was coming back from the trainers room, someone had said hey sexy I thought is was RVD joking with me cause you know how he is but it wasnt him, it was CM. He said that he wanted me. I told him that i was in a relationship with the man I love and will always love. and i also told him that even if i wasnt dating you or he wasnt dating maria i wouldnt be with him anyway. Then he kissed me, i pushed him away. and thats when Maria showed up"  
"yeah and he tried accusing her of coming onto him. then i slapped him and told him that she would never do that because she loves you with all her heart. then i told him it was over and now we're explaining the situation to you two"Maria says

"good but I'm still gonna kick his ass" Jeff says


	6. Chapter 6

New Years Revolution 2007 - After Jeffs match

"Hey Jen" Maria says

"hey ria"

"umm i have to ask you something"

"ok whats up?"  
"well i was wondering if Shannon was seeing someone"  
"no hes not. why? do you like him?"  
"yeah I do. and i figure i have wasted so much time moping over CM and he is so not worth my time. plus shannon is really nice not to mention hot"

"well ria matts having a party later this week why dont you come, then while your there you can ask him out"

"I think i will, thanks Jen"  
"your welcome, well I gotta go get Jeff some ice so i'll see you later"

"ok bye, and tell Jeff congrats"  
"i will"

10 mins later Jennifer walks into Jeffs locker room with a bag of ice

"Hey baby"  
"hey babe. Matt just called me"  
"oh yeah what did he say?"

"he wants to throw me a bachelor party"  
"really?. does that mean I can have a bachelorette party?"  
"yeah but one rule"  
"ok what is it?"  
"no male strippers"  
"ok then I have one rule for you"  
"what?"  
"no female strippers"  
"tell that to matt, you know he will get one anyway"  
"not if I treaten to kill him"  
"true"

"oh by the way Maria said congrats on the win, also shes coming to Cameron with us"  
"ok i'll tell her thank you later. why is she coming home with us?"  
"she wants to ask Shannon out"  
"oh"

"what?"  
"well Shannon told me he was gonna ask her out in a couple days"

"oh, well then should i tell her not to ask him?"  
"i dont know maybe we should just leave it alone"  
"yeah maybe your right"

"of course i'm right i'm always right"  
Jen begins to gasp for air

"oh my god"  
"Jen, babe whats wrong"  
"I need air because theres not any more breathing room in your massively huge ego" Jen says while laughing  
"wow aren't you being miss hilarious tonight"  
"yep thats me"  
"wait i've heard that before"

"its from One Tree Hill"  
"oh yeah that one episode where Brooke and Lucas go see Haley while shes on tour and Brooke says that to Haley about Chris Keller" Jennifer stares at Jeff in disbelief

"what?" Jeff asks

"you actually remember that"  
"yeah you've made me watch every episode of that show and quiet frankly before I came back i was totally out of the loop because I missed a couple episodes when you were on the Europe tour"  
"aww have no fear your One Tree Hill addict is here"  
"oh great"  
"by the way have I ever told you that when you get angry about me talking about how hot James Lafferty is you get this Sexy angry face which really turns me on"  
"oh really, how turned on do you get"  
"how about i show you"

"mmm i would really love that"  
"i bet you would"  
Jennifer then kisses Jeff with heated passion


	7. Chapter 7

A Couple Days After New Years Revolution at Matt's house

"Hey shane"  
"oh hey jen whats up?"  
"nothing much. wheres Jamie?"  
"oh she should be here any minute with Ash"  
"ok. I gotta go find matt"  
"i'll come find you when jamie and ash get here"  
"ok see ya"

Jennifer then finds matt talking to Jeff

"hey baby, hey matt"  
"hey babe"  
"hey Jen"  
"so has anyone seen shannon?"  
"yeah him and ria went outside 10 mins ago"  
"oh ok. so i was gonna ask ash,ria,and jamie to be my bridesmaids"  
"ok so that means matt and trish will be paired up because hes my best man and shes your made of honor. that ok with you matt?"  
"yeah"  
"ok so then ria and shannon can be paired up, then shane and ashley and i choose ria first because i've known her the longest besides trish."

"of course" Matt said

"then ash because i met her before i met jamie."

"ok" Jeff said

"then who are we gonna pair jamie with?" Jennifer said  
"well since i already got matt,shan,and shane, I was gonna ask Jay too. If thats ok with you guys?"  
"yeah of course I love jay" jen says

"yeah jay would say yes the moment you say grooms men" Matt said  
"ok so its settled, and Jen you said this planning stuff would be hard"  
"oh just wait Hardy it gets harder" Jennifer said with an evil smile  
"goodie" Jeff said

"hey look who just came in" matt says as shannon and maria came through the door

"hey ria, shan come here for a min"  
"whats up guys?" Maria said

"well first when is the first date?"  
"right now" Maria said  
"what?"  
"well miss noisy I called ria earlier and asked if she would be my date for tonight"  
"omg that is awesome"  
"yea it is. so whats up?" Shannon said

"well we thought we would tell you guys some stuff about the wedding"  
"ok" they both said

"ria i would love it if you would be one of my bridesmaid"  
"omg of course I would love too"  
"ok the shannon would you be one of my grooms men" Jeff said  
"dude of course i would man thanks for askin' Jeff"

"yeah man of course so that means you two would be paired up"  
"ok, but Jen I have a question for you?" Maria said

"what?"

"well did you ask me first to be one of your brides maid, because I know Trish is your maid of honor"  
"yeah you are the first brides maid. why?"

"but I would have thought you would ask Ashley first"  
"i asked you first because i've known you longer"  
"oh ok"  
"so next on my list is Jamie and Ashley"  
"speaking of they just walked in"Maria said

"ok ria will you go distract Jamie while i talk to Ash"  
"yeah"  
Maria then goes and talks Jamie, and Ashley comes and hugs Matt

"hey guys, hi baby" Ash says

"hey babe"Matt says

"hey ash, can I talk to you downstairs for a min?"  
"yeah"  
Jen and Ash go downstairs

"ok so Ash I already asked ria and so i wanna ask you something"  
"ok what?"  
"will you be one of my brides maids?"  
"omg of course I will, but why did you ask me?"  
"well duh your one of my best friends"  
"oh ok thanks so much. so who will i be paired with because I know i wont be paired with matt because he will be paired with trish."  
"you will be the third pair well really the fourth if you count me and jeff. you will be paired with shane. and jamie will be paired with Jason"  
"Jason as in "Christian" Jason"  
"yep"  
"sweet that means ria and shan will be paired together"

"yep and the best part is that tonight is their first date"  
"yay"  
"Jen are you done so i can send jamie down" Maria yelled

"yeah and tell Jeff to talk to Shane and tell him i want to call Jason. you and jamie can come down"  
"ok i'l tell him"  
2mins later Jamie and Maria come down

"ok Jeff said you can call Jason later"  
"thanks ria"  
"welcome"  
"ok Jamie i already asked ash and ria so i wanna ask you something now"  
"ok whats up?"  
"will you be one of my brides maids?"  
"of course i will. thanx for asking"  
"your welcome, but you will be paired with Jason, is that ok?"  
"yeah of course it is"

"ok we should get back upstairs before the guys start yelling for us"

**Ok thats it for chapter.7 it might be boring but oh well. Also I have a poll up on my profile, I need peoples opinion on whether I should do a story about Randy Orton or not.**


End file.
